Distraction
by ArtisticLullaby
Summary: AU. The underground world is an exclusive one filled with spies, assassins, and thieves. One particular "Heyman Girl" does them all, and does them well. What happens when she finds herself in the arms in a particular man? Can she keep her focus or will she get herself killed because she got distracted? Randy Orton/OC with some Cesaro/OC. Rated for language and sexual scenes.
1. Welcome To The Lounge

**March 10th, 2014**  
_New York City, New York_

To the average schmuck, The Lounge looked like an average nightclub. Only it was teeming with spies, mercenaries, assassins, and the like. It was where they all met up and discussed their latest jobs and got tips and information from one another. Being a member made a lot of jobs a lot easier.

Especially for the young jill of all trades who made her living as Paul Heyman's right hand man...or woman. Not many knew much about her, but then again, who really knew much about a spy? The whole club ran on the rule "don't ask don't tell", and even if they did ask her name, she always used an alias. It's how the job worked. Why get close to somebody who may stab you in the back the next morning?

But she didn't mind. She never minded the fact that only her boss and select few coworkers knew her name. They all called her Selena anyways. She chose the name Selena Kyle to operate by, well aware of the fact that Selena Kyle was Catwoman's name. She modeled herself after Catwoman and looked up to the master thief, regardless of the fact that she was a fictional character. She tried her best to stay away from black leather suits, though.

"Lena, that guy keeps looking at you like he wants a piece of that ass." Paul pointed out, gesturing to the handsome man at the bar. He was definitely her type; tall, tanned, and had blue eyes that pierced her own from across the bar.

"I'm going to introduce myself." She informed her employer, who nodded before going back to his business deal. Since Paul Heyman ran The Lounge, many people searched out his services there.

Once she finally sat down beside the stranger, he turned to face her with a smirk.

"Had enough of my staring?" He asked with a chuckle and she grinned as she gestured to the bartender for her usual martini.

"I thought it was cute. It's not often that a man gets my attention by simply staring at me."

"You're a beautiful woman, I'm sure plenty of men stare." The stranger suggested and she smiled as she raised her martini glass to her lips.

"Not many who are my type."

"What is your type, sweetheart?"

"Tall, tan, fit, pretty eyes, intelligence, and tattoos are hot too."

"I like to think that I'm all of those things."

"Tattoos?" She asked in disbelief and he leaned in closer.

"Two sleeves." He murmured in her ear and she bit her lip. He was doing things to her and he hadn't even touched her intimately. "What say you and me-"

"Selena!" Heyman called from the other side of the lounge and pair looked over to see him wave her over.

"Looks like my work is calling me. But, you can call me later, I guess." She suggested with a wink, grabbing one of the many pens and a business card for The Lounge. She wrote down the number for one of her personal phones and slid it to him before making her way back to her boss.

"If you don't leave tonight, my offer still stands." He called and she turned to face him before sending yet another wink his way and continuing on her path. He couldn't help but admire the way that little black dress hugged her curves, and the way she walked like she owned the place. She worked for Heyman, so she had that right. He loved a woman with confidence.

Paul liked having the young woman by his side. He found her as a petty thief, he made her into who she was today. She was in high demand, everybody wanted to be able to say that they hired Selena Kyle. It meant that you had money, because Paul didn't offer her services for cheap. It meant that you had the right connections, because Paul didn't offer her services to just anyone. It meant that you were somebody in the underground world.

"This is Alberto Del Rio. Mr. Del Rio, this is Selena Kyle." Heyman introduced and Selena nodded.

"It's an honor, mi dulce." Del Rio spoke, taking Selena's hand and pressing a gentle kiss to her smooth skin.

"Para usted también, señor Del Rio." Selena spoke with a smile, and a grin spread across Del Rio's face.

"I told you, she's perfection." Heyman remained, patting Selena's shoulder gently. "Mr. Del Rio wants you to arrange a Cinco de Mayo gift for him."

"Oh?"

"Ricardo Rodriguez, he's a perro sucio who betrayed me. I want him dead for what he did to me." Selena had to admit, the darker tone Del Rio used was hot. "I also want the money he stole from me."

"I can do all of those things. By Cinco de Mayo?"

"Yes."

"How much money?" Selena asked and Del Rio slapped the table.

"He stole three million dollars from me."

"It's taken care of, sir. I'm going to turn in, Paul." Heyman nodded and Selena made her way out of The Lounge, since her point of interest was no longer at the bar. But he was leaning against the wall of The Lounge when she stepped out.

"Not so fast, beautiful. Would you like to join me in my apartment for a drink?" Selena weighed her options carefully before deciding that she could use a man in her life for a night or two.

"I would love to."

* * *

That's what led her to where she was now: naked and in bed with a man who's first name was all she knew. Keith. She knew that was an alias because nobody had a name that lame in this line of work. But she didn't press because Selena wasn't her real name and she'd be a hypocrite to demand the truth from him when she didn't give him the truth.

But, despite giving her the lamest alias she'd ever heard, Keith was a cool guy. He had a great sense of humor, had read all of her favorite novels, and let's not forget that he was built like a god and those tattoos were quite the turn on for Selena. If she didn't have a rule about dating other specialists, Keith would be boyfriend material.

A soft groan from behind her alerted her to the fact that Keith was waking up. She turned to face him and he flashed a tired smile before kissing her.

"Mornin' gorgeous."

"Good morning, handsome." Selena greeted with a smile, pressing her lips to his again. She liked kissing Keith. His lips were soft and he didn't try to eat her face. He was gentle and his movements were calculated.

"That's a good morning." He whispered against her lips before pecking her lips. "I expected you to be gone when I woke up, which would've been depressing because I want to see you again."

"I'm a classy woman, Keith. I wait until after breakfast to leave you high and dry." Selena teased and he chuckled as he sat up and started searching for his briefs. She sat up and found her bra and panties, then picked up his dress shirt from the floor and buttoned two of the middle buttons.

"God, you're sexy." He groaned, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her into another kiss. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get enough of this man and his charms, and she knew that could be dangerous. But the way his hands gripped her ass before lifting her up and pressing her against the wall was enough for her to forget all about breakfast.


	2. Paris

**March 12th****, 2014**

Paris, France

It was a simpler task for Selena. All she had to snag was a diamond bracelet that Paul wanted for his wife. She didn't like doing Heyman's grocery shopping when she could've been in Cuba with Punk, collecting money owed to Heyman. But instead she was atop the Eiffel Tower, scoping out the jewelry store that she was targeting. Eventually, the jeweler left for the night and Selena headed down to the ground. She blended right in with the Paris scene in her black combat boots, black skinny jeans, grey peacoat, and even a coal grey beret atop her her pin straight auburn hair.

But she broke free of the crowd and stepped walked down the dark alleyway, climbing up the fire escape for an apartment building two buildings down from her jewelry shop. She casually walked along the rooftops, stopping above the vent for the jewelry shop. Quietly removing the vent cover, she hooked a rope to the edge of the vent and slowly slid down into the store. She stopped just before touching the ground and slid on her glasses designed for seeking out trip wires and silent alarms. There were none, but there was another person trying to gain access to the vault.

"How about you show a little honor amongst thieves and help me get into this?" She recognized the voice instantly and grinned.

"Ambrose? What the hell are you doing in France?"

"Selena, nice to see you dollface. Man, you look hotter than ever." Ambrose complimented and she smirked, patting his arm.

"Always the charmer. Step aside, sweetheart. You're not here for the bracelet, are you?"

"Nah, too clunky. I'm here for the diamonds in general. I can also be here for you." He teased with a wink and Selena shook her head as she started toying with the safe.

"I dunno, Dean."

"I know the Frenchmen can't do it for you." He teased as she opened the safe and they both grabbed what they needed. "Still workin' for Heyman, huh?"

"Pays well, treats me better."

"You're his Princess, from what I've heard."

"More like a cash cow." Selena muttered, kicking at the carpet and Dean smirked.

"If you want to switch your allegiance, I'm sure the McMahon's would love to have you on board."

"So I can be their cash cow? No fucking thanks. You should stop by The Lounge sometime, I'd love to catch up." Selena stated as she grabbed hold of her rope and Dean opened the back window.

"I just might take you up on that offer, Princess." He stated before slicing out the window and Selena started climbing up to the roof. Once she had her feet planted firmly on the ground she took a moment to rest before grabbing her coat and making her way back to the streets. She followed the flow of people back to her hotel, where she had a penthouse suite that was paid for by Heyman. He would be by to pick up his wife's anniversary gift in the morning, and she would be on a flight out of the country in the evening. Then she'd be in New Zealand handling a hit.

Once she was in her hotel room, she stripped down to nothing and slid on the black silk bathrobe that she took with her everywhere. She pinned her hair up into a high bun and started a bubble bath, groaning in frustration when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You sound upset, is this a bad time?" She wasn't expecting Keith to call, but it wasn't totally unwelcome.

"I wasn't expecting it to be you. I don't mind talking to you."

"Where are you? If you don't mind my asking, of course."

"Parlez-vous français?" Selena asked with a smirk and heard Keith chuckle.

"Je fais. Paris?"

"I'm in a lovely penthouse hotel room overlooking the city. The view never gets old, but sometimes it's better with a companion." Selena mused as she poured herself a glass of wine, taking a sip as she headed back into the bathroom.

"Would you like to accompany me to a bar for St. Patrick's Day?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" She asked as she turned off the bath water and untied her robe.

"Depends on your answer." She inwardly debated going on a date with another specialist, she did have her own personal set of rules to follow, but some rules were made to be broken.

"I would love to. I'll see you then, Keith." She stated before hanging up and stepping into the tub to relax herself.

* * *

From across the way, Keith watched with interested as Selena spoke to him. He felt a bit creepy, watching her with a pair of binoculars while he spoke to her, and he definitely couldn't deny they way his pants felt tighter knowing that she was only in that robe. Especially since he knew what was under that robe.

"Randy, what are you doing?" He turned his head to see his father standing in the doorway and shrugged with a small smile.

"Just scoping out the city. I always get caught up in how beautiful Paris is." He covered well, since he'd be in deep shit if his father knew that he was waiting for Selena Kyle to come out topless.

"Get some sleep. We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow, and you've got a busy night tomorrow."

"Yes sir. Goodnight, dad."

"Night, son." Once the door shut behind his father, Randy turned back to the window to lay in wait. He couldn't wait to have Selena back in his arms again. She may have been a specialist, but he really liked her. She was more than just a pretty face. She was a woman who dominated a man's world, and just her name commanded respect. She was intelligent, too. He liked that.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to those who favorited/followed this story. It means a lot. Please leave reviews, the audience feedback is what makes me want to update and plan ahead for future chapters. Thanks! **


	3. Change of Plans

**March 17th, 2014**  
_New York City, New York_

Selena found herself in a tough spot. She had to meet Keith at some pub on the other side of town in an hour, but at the moment she was handling a last minute hit organized by Heyman. She didn't want to be late meeting Keith, but she wasn't one for disappointing Paul Heyman. Selena Kyle didn't disappoint when there was money to be made.

So, she was sitting in a sports bar. Wearing a black tanktop tucked into dark wash jeans that were tucked into her signature black combat boots, and a cheesy green wig, she blended in with the crowd. She needed to blend in with the crowd, since her target would probably notice she was there sooner if she didn't.

Paul Wight was a big guy. He literally stood above everyone else at over seven feet tall. They didn't call him The Big Show for no reason. He owned a showgirl studio, and he pissed off Paul Heyman by not repaying a loan on time. Heyman was pretty lenient, but three years of dodging phone calls and piling up the interest was too much for Heyman, and too much for Wight to pay with money alone. That's were Selena came in.

Her only problem was figuring out how to do it.

Paul's policy stated that it didn't matter how it happened as long as nobody saw her do it specifically and she didn't leave a trace. That's where the wig, plain clothes, and the switchblade tucked into her boot came into play. All she really needed to do now was get behind Wight unnoticed and make something happen. But Wight was heavily guarded at his table. They looked like average schmucks to the untrained eye, but she knew exactly what they were. Heyman never told her that he had tight security.

Once Selena had her fill of waiting, she slipped from her barstool and made her way through the various crowds. She pulled her gloves out of her back pocket and then pulled the wig off her head as soon as she hit the back wall. At this point, Wight had his back to her and now she was in a zone. A zone where all she could hear was her heart beating as she went in for the kill. All she had to do was be slick and get out fast while his right hand guy was in the bathroom and she'd be okay.

But then her phone vibrated against the wood of the booth and time seemed to slow down for Selena as she ducked behind the seating. She listened closely to Wight, and she heard him shoo off his left hand guy as well. Selena then slowly rose to her feet, pulling her switch out of her boot while she did so, and placed a hand on the top of Wights bald head, exposing his neck so she could slit his throat. She made sure that both major arteries were opened and, for insurance, stabbed her blade through the back of his neck before ducking out the back door.

She took off her gloves and wiped the blade clean with the inside of the glove before she pulled out her phone to call Keith.

"Hey, it's Selena. I'm going to be kind of late."

"Really?" He sounded disappointed, but she knew that she would be sleeping with him tonight. He was too good in bed to pass up.

"Yeah. I had to take care of some bank things and it became a hassle and took way longer than it was supposed to."

"Well, why don't we just meet at my place and have our own little St. Patrick's Day party?" Selena smirked at the suggestion, seeing that Keith's apartment was only ten blocks away from her current location.

"You read my mind, handsome." She purred, opening a trash can and tossing the gloves away as she walked by. "See you soon."

"Can't wait." He sounded so seductive and she loved it. But she hung up on him and tucked her phone away in her pocket as she continued her trek, wishing that she had worn a jacket.


	4. Dinner

**March 24th, 2014**  
_New York City, New York_

Randy woke up alone in bed and frowned. He knew Selena Kyle was a slippery one, but what happened to staying until after breakfast like she ha the last three times she stayed the night? He wouldn't admit that he missed her, because that sounded absurd. He had only known her for ten days, there's no way in hell he could be attached to her. That wasn't his thing. He was Randy Orton. The Viper, The Apex Predator, and most importantly, The Legend Killer. He wasn't supposed to feel anything for anybody that wasn't his family. Especially the woman that he had casual sex with on three different occasions.

But Selena Kyle was growing on him.

"Mornin', hot stuff. Wanna show me how the shower works?" Selena asked and he turned over to see her in his tshirt from last night and leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Only if I can join you." He demanded with a teasing smirk and admired the smile on her face that just screamed 'fuck me'.

"Why do you think I was asking for help?"

Selena didn't know that a man could get out of bed so fast. But the promise of sex must have been enough for him to wake up and rush her into the bathroom. But the whole time while he was demonstrating his many sexual talents she was worrying about growing attached to him. She didn't date specialists, she didn't date at all, really. Keith was the only guy she had ever agreed to go on an actual date with, and was the only guy she gave her phone number to for personal reasons.

"Sellleeennnaaa." Keith sang in her ears and she blinked owlishly before looking over at him from where she sat beside him at his island counter. "What's on your mind, gorgeous?"

"I've just been thinking."

"About?" He asked, tucking a piece of her still damp hair behind her ear. He didn't like the look on her face. Not at all. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just... I'm not the dating kind of girl and-"

"Why not?"

"I'm a specialist. Dating means questions in a world where you aren't supposed to ask questions, and I can't do that. I can't chance somebody else's life just because I'm who I am." She explained, avoiding eye contact with him. This was the most she'd opened up to anybody before, so she was slightly uncomfortable.

"Why not just date another specialist, as you call us?" He asked once again and she sighed.

"I have my reasons, sweetheart." She mumbled before taking a drink of her coffee.

"You don't have to tell me. But I want you to know that you wouldn't have to worry about me, Selena." His strong hand grasped her thigh gently, since she had opted for one of his dress shirts and her underwear which left her legs exposed to him. "I may be a specialist, but this is the third time we've wound up drinking coffee in my kitchen in our underwear. I don't want this to stop, and you're a beautiful woman. Just give me a shot."

"I dunno, Keith..." She trailed off, bringing her finger tip to her lips to bite. Her one and only nervous habit.

"Selena. Let me take you out to dinner."

"I dunno."

"I'm not asking." He spoke with a smirk and she finally turned to face him.

"No?"

"Nope. Are you in town tonight?"

"I am, but I'm on call." She hoped that he would want to wait until she could guarantee him a night alone, but no such luck.

"That's good enough for me. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No need, I've got a ride."

* * *

After literally hours of worrying about what she was going to wear and how she would do her hair, Selena found herself in a cab headed for the restaurant of Keith's choosing. She knew exactly where it was and was bothered by the location, but she wouldn't tell him that. He seemed genuinely excited about their date and she wasn't going to ruin it for him.

Even if it meant that she was walking into the lion's den.

So when her cab pulled up and she saw Keith waiting outside, she mustered her best smile and stepped out of the cab. He greeted her with a smile and a kiss before offering his arm and guiding her into the restaurant. She looked around the restaurant carefully when they we're led to a table, noting every possible escape route if necessary. Something that he noticed instantly.

"Why do you look nervous?" Keith asked once the waiter walked away and she smiled.

"First date in a really long time."

"Did you do a job related to-"

"Remember the talk we had this morning about questions?" Selena cut him off, taking a sip of her water before picking up her menu. Everything was written in Italian, but that wasn't a problem for the linguist.

"I'm sorry."

Randy was a bit surprised by her sudden change in demeanor. She wasn't acting like the cool and collected woman that she typically was, and that bothered him. She was displaying the typical signs of nervousness, and he knew that it wasn't just because she hadn't been on a date in a while. She had probably done something to piss off The McMahon family, and he felt like an idiot for bringing her here. He should've just offered her dinner at his place and called in a local chef to cook for them.

"Why do you look nervous, Keith?"

"I feel like an idiot. I shouldn't have brought you-"

"It's fine, I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive." She offered her best smile and he smiled back at her. "Let's just have a nice dinner together, okay?"

"I've probably murdered my chances with you, huh?" He asked with what Selena thought was a sad smile, so she shook her head.

"Everybody makes mistakes, Keith."

* * *

Midway through dinner, Selena was at her wits end. Ambrose was their waiter, and they were five tables away from Vince McMahon himself, who was making a habit out of staring down Selena whenever he got a chance. She knew that he wanted her on his payroll, but she didn't know it was that badly.

She knew that Keith had noticed, too. It wasn't hard to notice somebody who was trained to keep their cool, lose their cool. It also wasn't hard to notice a well known assassin struggling to cut her meat. She was more than embarrassed about it, too, which only made it all worse.

"Lena, babe, just relax." He finally tried soothing her, but she only set her knife down.

"Can you get the check, please? I can't do the whole 'restaurant' thing anymore." Selena requested and Keith nodded, immediately waving over Ambrose for the check.

"No worries, sir, Mr. McMahon covered it for you."

"Well, give him our thanks." With that, Keith stood and helped Selena to her feet before walking her out of there and to his car. "My place?"

"I could go for some sex to ease my nerves." Selena mumbled her agreement and he smirked over at her in approval.

"You better call Heyman and let him know that you're busy tonight, babe."


	5. Lifesaver

**April 3rd, 2014,**  
_San Francisco, California_

Selena was accompanying Paul to a dinner amongst him and a couple other leaders of the underground. She didn't know who all would be there, Paul didn't tell her and she could care less. She wasn't there solely as arm candy, she was there to protect Paul should something happen. The chances of that happening were slim to none, but everybody had a bodyguard.

"As always, Paul, you bring the prettiest ass-kicker in the business." Bob Orton, better known as "Cowboy" and headed a Midwestern district of organized crime, commented and Paul chuckled as he pulled Selena's chair out for her and she smiled as she sat down across from Keith. She wasn't expecting him to be there, since he had left her alone in bed with only a note saying that he had business to handle. Shortly after, Paul had called and told her that he needed her for work and to wear her best working dress.

"Well, Bob, she is the best ass-kicker in the business. Better than Vince's daughter, that's for sure." The whole table erupted into laughs, but Selena cracked a grin.

"Now, boys, don't turn this into a pissing contest." Selena teased, winking at Keith. He only smirked and she took a sip of her water. After one disastrous date, she wasn't sure that she could handle being more than just Keith's lover. Girlfriend meant dating and dating meant dates, so she was on the fence about anything more than a movie night and some "sleepovers" that didn't involve much sleeping.

Selena enjoyed these meetings with the bosses. They were all so lighthearted and fun to be around, poked fun at one another, it was just a lovely experience. Add in the fact that she got to play footsie with Keith all afternoon and she was a happy camper...

Until the door was kicked in.

All eyes were on the open door, although nobody was in the doorway. She and Keith exchanged a glance and both stood, Selena grabbing the two nearby steak knives and Keith pulling his pistol from its holster beneath his blazer. He gave a curt nod and she returned the gesture, adjusting her knives into a fighting position as they slowly made their way to the door. Due to their differing positions, Keith saw the little red dot on her back.

"Lena, duck!" He shouted before tackling her, making sure to cradle her head in the landing while his father ordered back-up to go search the buildings across the street.

"There was nobody in the hall." Selena mumbled and Keith shook his head.

"No, there wasn't. You okay?" He asked softly, blue eyes searching her face for any signs of a lie. That's what he did best.

"Well, I'm alive." She dismissed with a sigh as he helped her to her feet. "I owe you one."

"You should let me take you to dinner and we'll call it even." Keith suggested with a smirk and she bit her lip in mock consideration.

"I would love to."

* * *

_New York City, New York_

Selena had no intent to leave her apartment that night. She was going to curl up on her couch and watch old movies with a pint of ice cream and she was going to wake up early the next day to work it off on her treadclimber. This was her near-death experience routine.

She wasn't expecting somebody to knock on her door persistently and, to be frank, it pissed her off to no end. But, being the sport that she was, she got up and went to answer the door.

"Alright, alright. Stop knocking."

Randy had never seen a woman look beautiful while in yoga pants, a tank top, and her hair wrapped up in a messy bun atop her head. But Selena pulled it off, and she pulled it off well. She looked surprised to see him, but she smiled up at him.

"Keith, I wasn't expecting you."

"I see that. You look beautiful, though. Natural suits you."

"Thank you."

"I wasn't sure what you liked to eat, so I picked up Chinese by this really great place on the corner and-"

"You had me at Chinese." Selena cut up off with a giggle and he chuckled, leaning in to kiss her as he stepped into the apartment. "I was just going to watch old movies, so..."

"That's fine. You don't mind my unannounced intrusion, do you?" Randy asked as he placed the bag on her coffee table and she shook her head as she put the ice cream back in the freezer.

"I'm glad you came, actually."

The two settled on Casablanca before getting comfortable on the couch together. Randy draped his arm across her shoulders and she leaned into him, holding the container of chow mein while he had the beef and broccoli container. She couldn't remember a time where she completely let her guard down and got comfortable like this, but he was special. She'd never willingly fed a man and allowed him to feed her in return, but being with Keith felt natural to Selena. Even if they didn't know each other's real names.

"'I wasn't sure you were the same. Let's see, the last time we met-'" Selena quoted along with Ilsa and Randy picked up Rick's lines.

"'Was La Belle Aurore'."

"'How nice, you remembered. But of course, that was the day the Germans marched into Paris'."

"Not an easy day to forget."

"'No.'"

"'I remember every detail. The Germans wore gray, you wore blue.'"

"I never pegged you for a Casablanca guy." Selena teased and Randy shrugged, kissing the top of her head.

"I never pegged you for a romance movie kind of girl." He teased right back and it was now her turn to shrug.

"There's too much action in my life for me to get into action movies. These make up for the lack of romance in my life."

"Then I'll just have to become a more active part of your life. I can be quite the romancer, Miss Kyle." Randy murmured in her ear and he swore that he felt the shivers run down her spine.

"I actually wouldn't mind that."


	6. Cesaro

**April 30th, 2014**

_Berlin, Germany_

Selena was tasked with taking the newest "Heyman Guy" on a mission. She really liked Cesaro; he was handsome, intelligent, a gentleman, and knew what he was doing. He was good company for her, being multilingual. Whenever she had to work with Curtis Axel, who was no longer a Heyman Guy, she always had to translate because he only spoke English.

But Cesaro knew how to treat a lady, which made their "honeymooning couple" gimmick much easier to pull off. She didn't mind when he'd gently kiss her head while they toured a museum, or the way he held her hand while they ate meals. She also didn't mind the way he had sex with her. She was having such a good time with Cesaro, that she almost forgot that they were waiting for Paul to call with the details regarding their assignment.

Almost.

Selena Kyle didn't forget things like that.

She also didn't forget the man who she left behind in the states two weeks ago to adventure in Germany with another man for a job. Her mind often drifted to him when she was alone in the hotel room she shared with Cesaro. It would be safe to say that she missed Keith more than she would like to admit. The fact that she actually missed him scared her because it meant that she was growing attached to him. That wasn't safe.

"What's on your mind, darling?" Cesaro asked softly as he stepped onto the balcony holding two cups of coffee. He was only wearing his suit pants and a tight fitting tshirt, instead of his well put together Armani suits that Selena liked removing from his body, while she opted for her classic: his dress shirt over her bra and panties with only a couple buttons in the middle buttoned. Cesaro sat down across from her with a smile, handing her a cup. "I think I got it right this time."

"Two sugars, just enough cream to be noticeable?" Selena asked, taking a sip to test the waters, or coffee in this case. "Well done, rookie. I might have to drag you along on every mission."

"I'd allow it."

"Really?"

"What man wouldn't want to work alongside you?" Cesaro asked, leaning forward in his seat. "I've been in the business for a while, myself, but I've learned so much in time we've spent together. Besides, you're beautiful."

"Antonio, darling, you're such a sweetheart." Selena gushed, placing her free hand on his that rest on the table.

"What was on your mind a few minutes ago?" Cesaro pressed, turning his hand over beneath hers and holding onto her hand right enough to show support, but loose enough that she could pull her hand away if needed.

"Its nothing important. I can still function like usual." Selena assured, smiling at Cesaro. "If it gets to be bad, I'll let you know."

"Alright. Just remember that we're on the same team, here."

* * *

He knew that was Selena. She may have dyed her hair blonde, which looked good on her in his opinion, but that was Selena Kyle. His Selena Kyle shacking up with another man while she was working. They might have been working together because he recognized the man, but didn't remember his name. His name didn't matter to Randy, because he was officially on The Viper's list. Nobody was supposed to pleasure Selena Kyle but him. Randy Orton. Selena Kyle was _his_, nobody else's.

Of course, she didn't know about his possessive side. He assumed she'd find it hot, because that's what women were into these days. And, as Randy watched Selena get up from her seat and move to sit in her partner's lap, he assumed that she was also into exhibitionism and he was officially into voyeurism as long as it involved her.

There was just something about the way she held the lucky guy's head close, those plump lips right by his ear unless he wanted a kiss from Selena that made his slacks start to tighten. And when the stranger set Selena on the table, pulled her underwear off, and scooted his chair back to eat her out; Randy couldn't help but groan aloud as he tasted Selena on his tongue and felt himself grow harder. It was quite obvious that this guy was doing his best to pleasure her; and by the way her head lulled back, lips parted, her hands gripping his forearms in hope that he'd keep her upright even though his hands were keeping her thighs apart, he was doing a damn good job. At least the guy was a gentleman and waited for her to recover from her orgasm before he stood and let his erection free. Randy took that moment to do the same, pulling his semi-erect length out of his dress pants and briefs and stroking himself as he watched Selena take the mystery guy's into her mouth.

Having experienced plenty of oral pleasure by Selena, Randy had to admit that his hand wasn't as great as her lovely mouth. But he did know exactly what she could do with that tongue, and judging by the face the lucky guy made, she was doing just that. It wasn't long before the man had to stop her before he shot his load down her throat. Randy thought that they would take this rest inside, but was pleasantly surprised when the man sat back down in his seat and gave his lap a pat after rolling on a condom. Selena took the invitation and stood from where she sat on the table, climbed back into his lap, and Randy groaned as his hand slid down his length at the same pace that Selena took the mystery man into her waiting heat.

But then the door to his bedroom in the suite started to open slowly. Randy quickly dropped his binoculars, kicked them under the bed, and worked quickly to stuff himself back into his pants.

"What are you doing that's got you groaning?" Dave's voice asked quietly, noticing Randy's obvious discomfort.

"For starters; it's not your business. Secondly; there's this thing called knocking, Dave, I think you should try it."

"Are those binoculars?"

"I've been looking out for The Shield." Randy covered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Take care of that, Randy. Hunter wants to grab lunch." Dave instructed, winking at Randy before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Randy only hoped that he didn't miss Selena's second orgasm because of Dave.


End file.
